InuYasha's Life 2: The New Beginning
by SheldonTheInuYashaFanBoy
Summary: I wrote a story called InuYasha's Life, and I felt like writing a second part to it. I would love for you to read it and let me know if I should continue. If people like it, I promise to update as much as possible. Thank You! .
1. Chapter 1

The New Beginning

I haven't written a fanfiction in a while now, and I have been in a writing mood here lately so I thought I would just start a new story. If you happen to like this at all please favorite it, or leave a review. It would help me tremendously, and I would love to hear back from you all. If I get enough reviews and likes on this story I shall update it as much as possible until the very end, Thank you all so much! ^.^

POV: InuYasha

It was a very sunny, but cooling day in the spring time. The cherry blossoms had just started to bloom, glowing ever so beautiful from the help of the sun. I sat there watching nature as if it were a movie, the wind blowing and the birds singing. It felt great to finally have nothing left to worry about in this world.

"InuYasha where are you?" Kagome shouted from what had seemed like a far distance."

"I'm over here!" I replied while standing up to see if she were visible.

"Oh there you are, where have you been?" Kagome questioned while running up to me.

"Oh I'm sorry Honey; I have been out here all day just relaxing." I answered while grabbing ahold of her, my arms wrapping around here as if I was a bear trying to hug her.

"It's okay, I understand because it is so beautiful out here!" Kagome replied while smiling towards with the utter most intent to make me feel better.

I stood there awhile, looking at her beautiful face and how the sun just seemed to beam off of it. I had never seen a more perfect scene before in my life.

"How about we go inside and see what the kids are up to?" I insisted while starring into her beautiful eyes.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan to me!" Kagome cheered not be able to keep herself from grinning really big.

When we arrived I noticed the front door was wide open as if someone had just entered the house, but yet I couldn't hear any of the kids around. I ran towards the house trying not to think the worst because it would kill me on the inside. When I approached the house I ran up the stairs trying to reach the next step faster and faster until I had finally reached the kids bedroom only to startle myself realizing the kids weren't there. I jetted back down the stairs running into the kitchen hoping and praying to find the children eating a snack, but yet another let down. When I finally reached the back door of the house I stood there for a second trying to calm down, I took a deep breath as if it were going to be last, I slowly opened the door trying to stay calm and hopeful. It felt like I had been opening it for thousands of years, my heart was racing and my body was shaking as if I was sitting on a massaging chair. When it was finally opened all the way, I looked up from the ground to see my children playing outside. The joy I felt knowing that they were safe and still alive overcame me and I fell to my knees. I started to bawl like a new born child, but not out of sorrow but of happiness….. End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Nightmare I Never Saw Coming

I wanted to upload a new chapter to see if anyone likes it, my fiance said that she thinks that I should continue writing on it so I am giving it a shot. Please feel free to review.

POV: InuYasha

After I found that the kids were safe, I decided that it was bedtime for everyone. I tucked the kids into bed and kissed them goodnight; then I went up to my bedroom to join Kagome in our own bed.

"Why did you look so worried when you came into the house InuYasha?" She questioned, great confusion lining her face.

"I am sorry to startle you honey, it's just that I was worried that we had lost the kids." I answered, trying to seem as sincere as possible.

Kagome looked at me with a happy expression drawn across her face as if it was a master piece by a great artist. The look in her beautiful eyes made it so that I could tell that my words had touched her heart and made her love for me grow even stronger. She was content with the life that she had made with me, not only with the kids but with the relationship we had created.

We both dosed off until it was sunrise, you could hear the birds chirping with the beautiful but yet delicate sun rays shining through our bedroom curtains. As I turned to look to see what time it is, the alarm decided to ring. This happens very often in the house, but I don't mind my sleeping schedule. It gives me a chance to look at the true beauty of the woman that lies before me. It is the most beautiful thing in the world. To see her delicate body lying there, with her legs curled in the front of her while her arms are stretched behind her searching for me.

I walk over to Kagome and kiss her on the forehead. "It's time to rise and shine honey."

"What time is it?" She mumbles as she tries to make words with her mouth while her brain is too asleep to work.

"It is around 8:45 honey, I am going to check on the kids and see if they are awake yet." I replied while laughing at the cuteness of her trying to waking up.

As I walk downstairs I don't hear a sound, it was almost as if our house had been abandoned for years. I thought it was strange since around this time every morning the kids are fighting over who uses the bathroom first and asking me what's for breakfast. I walked up to Inume's bedroom door to notice that it was cracked open. I opened the door trying to investigate if my son was in bed or not. When my eyes were able to see the room in front of me, it looked like a tornado had passed through and knocked over everything. His dresser, books, and even his bed was turned on its side as if someone lifted it up in search for something. In panic I ran down to Karasu's room only to find that the door was cracked as well. I opened the door slowly, expecting to see her room destroyed as well, only to find out that everything was in place. All of her clothes were neatly stacked and her bed was even made. After the door was fully opened I noticed that her window was wide open and there was a strong breeze entering the house. The second the strong blast from the winds outside came throughout the entire bedroom, a letter had flew off the bed only to smack me in the face. I opened the letter frightened by what could possibly be located inside.

The letter read.. "Dear InuYahsa, I just wanted you to know that I have taken your kids away from you. You will never be able to see poor Inume, or Karasu again. You will never know how they are to look when they grow older, or even what their kids might look like. I am sorry that I must do this to you but as you know I have always despised you and your every waking breathe. Without your kids in your life, you will surely die from loneliness and sadness. Please try to take care big brother..."

The letter dropped down from my shaking hand, but it didn't fall very fast. It was almost as if time itself had stopped in place and everything around me was turning black..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Life Falling Apart

I wanted to upload a new chapter and see if anyone enjoys reading it, I hope you find it to be entertaining and good enough for a review on what to write in the next chapter, thank you for reading! ^.^

POV: InuYasha

As the letter fell to the floor, I could hear a very distant voice yelling towards me. It felt almost as if I were not actually alive anymore, more as if I was in-between two worlds with nowhere to go. As I stood there with a very dull blank expression on my face, I finally saw Kagome standing in front of me with a tear falling from her eyes.

"Is it true? Did she really take away our children? WHY is this happening to us InuYasha, WHY! I thought we were finally passed all of the evil in our lives…" Kagome whimpered while trying not to fall straight to the floor out of agony.

"I… I… I don't know what to say Kagome, I am so sorry this happened, this is all of my fault. I should have known that this wasn't over, that we wouldn't be able to live a normal life… I should have never put you through any of this, I should have left you alone so you could live a happy life!" I whispered back trying not to show that my face was soaking wet from the pools of tears running from my eyes.

"Don't say that InuYasha, none of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself, how could you have known this would happen? Kagome hollered from all of the sadness and rage she had built up.

I walked over to her to hug her as if it was a mama bear trying to comfort one of her cubs, I wrapped my arms around her so tight trying to reassure her that everything would be okay without even using a single breath. "The truth is that the hug might have helped me more than it did her, I was the one that felt dead on the inside from all the guilt I had weighing on my chest. How could I bring her and our kids into a life like this? How could I let them down so bad? Are the kids even safe and are they even alive?..." I thought to myself trying not to show too much of my anxiety so it wouldn't make things worse on her.

As I stood there with her in my arms, I realized one thing. I realized that the only purpose I had for living anymore was to find my kids and return them back to where they belong, with their mother and father. My main purpose in life was doing everything in my power to give them the life I never had, the life I had always wanted and nothing in this world would stand a chance of getting in my way…


End file.
